The present disclosure relates, generally, to systems and methods for providing a virtual health assistant. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to improved systems and methods for providing a virtual health assistant that can adaptively monitor a person, for example, a patient being monitored for medical reasons.
One exemplary target population who may benefit from the disclosed system and methods is the elderly population (i.e., individuals aged 65 and over). The population aged 65 and over is the fastest growing in the US. It is expected to enlarge from 50 million in 2016 to 56 million by 2020 and 73 million by 2030. More than a million new caregivers are required to support this population in the next eight years. Although home-based primary elderly care has shown promise as a cost saving measure in pilot programs, caregivers need technological solutions that would enable them to prioritize visits in order to enhance efficiency and free up bandwidth to do more.